1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a perforated package made from integral composite materials, and more particularly to a perforated bag of integral composite materials. The invention further relates to the use of the perforated package primarily for packaging hot foodstuffs, with the composite material facilitating heat retention moisture control and masking of food staining.
2. Background of the Invention
Hot sandwiches are ideal for convenience foods in many ways, they can be quickly prepared, quickly consumed, utensils are not required and basic ingredients from a reasonable selection can be combined in countless variations to provide a wide variety of appetizing sandwiches. However, the perfect convenience food could be prepared before it is needed, stored, then served almost immediately after the customer places his order. In this respect, hot sandwiches fall short of being perfect convenience foods, as it is difficult to provide a suitable but inexpensive and ecologically sound environment for maintaining hot sandwiches in palatable condition for the storage interval between preparation and consumption, particularly for periods of more than several minutes.
Styrofoam clamshells have been used but many who are concerned about the environment feel that the clamshell requires too much volume in landfill, is not at all biodegradable and is quite difficult to economically recycle. Further, they only provide for rather limited storage periods. However, they do protect the sandwich from physical deformation rather well while the top gives the customer a convenient spot for French fries or onion rings.
Composite wrap materials have long been used to package hot foodstuffs. In addition to keeping the foodstuff relatively fresh for a period of time, the wrap facilitates heat retention by the foodstuff after it is made, but before it can be consumed. Further the wrap presents the food in an eye appealing manner.
A disadvantage of these known food wrap composite materials is that, at best, most utilize only two layers (two-ply)--typically a thermoplastic layer and a second paper layer. If, for example, the second paper layer is used on the outer surface of the wrap-away from the foods to permit printing of a logo, name, descriptions, etc.--then there is no inner absorbent layer to absorb any excess vapor which may not escape through a semi-permeable thermoplastic inner layer, but which may condense on that layer and then be absorbed by the foodstuff. In addition, grease may collect on the thermoplastic layer and also be absorbed by the foodstuff. Both the condensed vapor and grease can contribute to unsightly stains and, even worse, to make the heated foodstuff soggy and unpalatable.
Recently introduced composite wraps alleviate many of the grease and moisture control difficulties experienced with conventional commercial wraps such as polyethylene coated paper, hot melt coated paper, foil/tissue laminations, dry wax, and the like. These newer composite wraps (prepared according to pending parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/372,165, now abandoned incorporated herein by reference) largely overcome many moisture and grease control problems, especially for single patty hamburgers and cheeseburgers. In the case of sandwiches evolving particularly large amounts of steam or grease, however, a sacrifice of heat retention or storage time (holding period) could be required to avoid problems due to excessive moisture and grease evolved. Upon prolonged holding, especially large amounts of moisture are typically evolved from sandwiches having multiple patties or those containing portions which evolve especially large amounts of moisture, such as over about four ounces of hamburger or so.
In an alternative embodiment, additional new composite wrap materials (prepared according to pending parent application Ser. No. 07/714,928, filed Jun. 13, 1991, now abandoned which is incorporated herein by reference) provide greatly improved moisture control while decreasing adhesive tendencies between sandwich components and the absorbent inner layer by interposing a foraminous hydrophobic water-vapor-permeable pellicle on fibers positioned between the sandwich and a moisture-vapor-impermeable polymeric layer. Surprisingly, the moisture control properties remain even if the entirety of absorbent portions of the wrap interior to the moisture-vapor-impermeable layer is provided with the foraminous-hydrophobic water-vapor-permeable pellicle. In preferred embodiments of this composite material, highly absorbent materials are included in at least a portion of the absorbent layer between the pellicle bearing fibers and the water-vapor-impermeable film. The word "pellicle" was chosen to describe the "deposit" or "precipitate" left behind after hydrophobe precursor has been applied to fibers and the carrier removed. The word "pellicle" was chosen because it has the connotation of being very thin and not necessarily continuous. As will be seen, release and hydrophobic properties can result from extremely thin pellicles which do not necessarily encompass the entirety of the surface of the fiber.
These composite wrap materials while addressing percieved ecological concerns surrounding the styrofoam clamshells, have the disadvantage that they provide difficulties to the consumer in handling the food items and consuming the hot food items while on the go. Flat composite wraps do not provide a convenient method for the consumer to unwrap and consume the food product. In addition, consumers often use the outside surface of the food package or wrap or the outside of the take out bag to provide a surface upon which to rest the hot food article. These packages and wraps which bear printed material on the exterior surface thereof and which are handled by a number of individuals within the food service establishment can not provide a sanitary surface upon which to rest the food article. These disadvantages have been overcome by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,863 is directed to a bag which is formed from the three layer composite wrap material as described above, having a rip cord to allow easy entry into the bag. This bag provides a means for protecting consumers' hands while holding the food product but does not address the need for a sanitary surface from which to consume food products. In addition, unlike the present invention, the bag according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,863 only provides an easy method for opening the bag and does not provide a convenient means for consuming a food product while maintaining the food product in a partially wrapped condition to prevent cooling of the product and soiling of the customer.